Impossible (Izuku x OC)
by mixed.emotions529
Summary: Izuku has a crush on a girl, who is total opposite of him. He wants to be with her, but he doubts she feels the same. Because he knows, it's never gonna happen, they're just friends, it's Impossible. IZUKU X OC! DISCONTINUED!
1. It's Not Like That!

**This is a Izuku x OC story!**

**Any songs used in this story do NOT belong to me.**

* * *

Izuku's POV

Me, Uraraka, Todoroki, Kacchan, and Iida were watching the new music video during lunch of a pop star called Saki Aishi the Uraraka likes.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys like listening to my cousin's music." Todoroki says while Uraraka pulls up the video.

"Y-YOUR C-COUSIN?!" The four of us say in shock.

"Yeah, her mom is my mom's sister. Now, are we going to watch the music video or not?"

"Alright then..." Uraraka mumbles while playing the video.

It was a girl with long, black hair and dark brown eyes.

The screen turned black and the word "Lemon" written in yellow handwriting.

The song soon started to play, a soft female voice started to sing.

_If it all were another dream,_

_How happy would I be_

_But I still see,_

_Nearly nightly,_

_Only you consuming my dreams_

_When I leave behind,_

_Something of mine,_

_I stop to go and find_

_Brushing dust from memories of you and I,_

_I put on rewind_

_Learning happiness is easy spent,_

_But cannot be returned_

_You had taught me what I now see,_

_As I look back and I learn_

_With a hidden past too dark to cast away all on my own_

_And without you,_

_Maybe that too,_

_Would have never turned to hope_

_All the hurt and pain I found_

_Sinking into me, deeply now_

_Found that nothing could hurt me more,_

_Then what I feel now_

_Even all the heartache,_

_All that crying_

_Even all the hurting,_

_Like I'm dying_

_I remember every second with you,_

_And I loved it,_

_Everything_

_Even now that remaining is bitter_

_Scent of lemon,_

_That'll never leave_

Wow, that was awesome. I still can't get over the fact that she's cousins with Todoroki.

The lunch bell rings and we head back to class.

We all sit down in our seats, then Aizawa comes in.

"Todoroki," Aizawa said, "Someone is outside the classroom waiting for you."

Todoroki simply nods and walks out the classroom.

A few minutes later, a female voice was heard.

"I wonder who that could be..." Asui says "Do you have an idea, Bakugo?"

"Like I would give a crap." He says, leaning back in his chair.

"No!" I could hear the female voice say "I. Don't. Wanna!"

"Stop it, they'll love you!" A male voice said. I'm guessing that's Todoroki. "Most of them already do!"

We all tilt our heads in confusion.

Soon after, Todoroki comes inside, dragging a girl in with him.

The girl looks like the girl in the music video.

Wait...That IS the girl from the music videos!

Why is she even here?

"Everyone," Aizawa starts "This is Sakura Aishi. Our new student."

"THE SAKI AISHI?!" Everyone screams in excitement.

"Actually," She starts, "My name is Sakura, not Saki. But feel free to call me whatever you'd like!"

The class stares in awe and we run up to her.

"Okay everyone, calm down" Aizawa says, quieting the class "Let her introduce herself properly."

"Thank you, sensei." Saki says, walking forwards. "My name is Sakura, or Saki. Shouto here, is my cousin. I am 14 and my quirk is Armor Requip. I can switch armor and elemental forms, each one having a different power. That's all, really."

"Good job." Aizawa says, "Now everyone, I will point at you, and say your name, quirk, and hobbies."

He points at me first.

"M-My name's I-Izuku Midorya..." I say, stuttering. "M-My quirk is super strength and speed. I-I like to... w-write and draw."

"Really?" Saki exclaims in excitement, ''Me too! What do drawing style do you do?"

"I-I like to do c-comics..."

"THAT'S SO COOL! I've been wanting to work on that style, maybe you could teach me?"

"S-sure."

She smiles and learns the others names.

_After school..._

Saki's POV

My first day at U.A. finished.

I met a few girls, Ochaco, Momo, Mina, Toru, and Asui.

They're really cool!

We were at a coffee place, just hanging out.

"So," Ochaco starts, "How was your first day?"

"Oh, it was great!" I reply happily. "Everyone's so nice!"

"Kacchan stop!" We hear a voice say. We all turn around, looking at the other side of the coffee shop.

I saw Izuku, the green haired boy, tears in his eyes.

There was a blonde boy in front of him. What was his name? Kasoki? Katso? Oh Katsuki!

Katsuki had a notebook in hand. It looked like he burned it or something with his quirk.

"If you actually want to be a hero," Katsuki started. "Then pray for a better quirk in your next life."

Everyone was looking at them now.

"And by that," Katsuki went on, "I mean go take a swan jump off the school roof."

Everyone gasps. He can't just go around telling people to kill themselves!

Izuku was crying now.

I felt bad, so I stepped up.

"Hey you!" I yell, stepping forward at Katsuki.

"Pfft, trying to act all big and scary?" he scowls at me.

"Oh I'm not acting." I say in a low tone. I turned into my assassin armor, holding up my knife. "I am big and scary sometimes."

"Ugh!" He yells, "I'll get you sometime you brat!"

He stomps out of coffee shop, as I walk up to Izuku, turning my armor back into my normal clothes.

"Izuku, are you okay?" I ask softly.

He nods while wiping tears from his face.

"Thank you, so much." He says, smiling.

I grab his notebook, and give it to him.

"T-Thank you, I-i should g-get going n-now." He says, stuttering.

I nod and we say goodbye, me slightly blushing.

Izuku's POV

After Saki saved me and I left the coffee shop, I was a blushing mess.

Did I fall for her already?

"Someone has a crush~" A voice says, snapping me out of my trance.

I look over and see Todoroki, Iida, Kamanari, and Kirishima.

"W-wha?!" I scream, my blush intensifying.

"It's so easy to tell, Midoriya." Kamanari says.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA HAS A CRUSH?!" A booming voice says.

I turn around startled, and see All Might.

"TELL ME YOUNG MIDORIYA, WHO HAVE YOU FALLEN FOR?"

"N-no guys, i-it's not like t-that!"

* * *

**Words: 1,113**

**A/N:**

**Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**The song used is called Lemon.**

**See ya in the next one!**


	2. Music

**In this story, there will be a music class that All Might will teach. **

**WARNING: there will be self harm in this story.**

**That's all!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Izuku's POV

I walk up to Todoroki.

"Hey Todoroki, do you know where Saki is? I wanted to see if she wanted to sit with me, Uraraka, and Iida at our lunch table."

"She's in the music room, she said she wanted to play a bit of piano before she eats."

"Alright, thanks!"

I head towards the music room.

I hear piano, and a female voice singing. I peek through the door.

I saw Saki singing.

I didn't wanna disturb her, so I stayed there and listened.

_I know you've got the best intentions._

_Just trying to find the right words to say._

_Promise I've already learned my lesson._

_But right now I don't wanna be okay._

_So tight sitting here waiting._

_If I hear one more_

_"Just be patient."_

_It's always gonna stay the same._

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she sang.

_So let me just give up._

_So let me just let go._

_If this isn't good for me,_

_Then I don't wanna know._

_Let me just stop trying._

_Let me just stop fighting._

_I don't want your good advice,_

_Or reasons why I'm alright._

_You don't know what it's like._

_You don't know what it's like._

Was she...depressed or something?

I need to tell Todoroki about this!

"Todoroki!" I yell, running to his lunch table.

"Hm?" He asks, turning around.

"It's Saki, is she depressed or something?"

"Why would she be depressed?" he asks confused. "It's the type of music she makes. She makes it so that other people could relate to whatever she's writing about."

"Oh." I say, still a little unconvinced. But I have only known her for a day, I don't know much about her.

_Skip to class..._

Izuku's POV

It was music class, All Might teaches it.

"I AM HERE," A booming voice says. "WALKING NORMALLY INTO MY MUSIC CLASS!"

All Might walks, er no, pridefully stomps into the classroom. **(A/N: not stomping with anger, but you know how he walks, right? yeah like that)**

"I HEAR WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" All Might says. "HELLO! I AM ALL MIGHT, YOUR NEW MUSIC TEACHER! AND YOUR NAME IS?"

"Sakura, but please sir, call me Saki."

"AH HELLO! SO IN CLASS TODAY," All Might goes on. "YOU WILL CREATE A SONG TO PERFORM AT THE FIRST ANNUAL U.A. MUSIC FESTIVAL!"  
Everyone cheers.

"THE TWO PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE BEST SONGS, WILL PERFORM A DUET THERE AS WELL! ALSO, YOUR SONGS WILL BE ABOUT SOMETHING YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED IN YOUR LIFE!"

Something we've experienced...like, what though?

"YOU WILL HAVE 45 MINUTES TODAY TO START WORKING ON YOUR SONGS! IF YOU FINISH, YOU CAN SHARE IN THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF CLASS! YOU MAY START!"

I took a sheet of paper and a pencil from out of my bag and walk up to where the guys were sitting.

"I'm going to write about all of the beautiful curves the girl have in my song..." Mineta says, drooling.

"I don't even know what to write about at all..." Kirishima and Kamanari say in unison.

"I'M GOING TO WRITE ABOUT HOW GREAT AND POWERFUL I AM!" Kacchan yells.

"What are you going to write about, Midoriya?" Todoroki asks me.

"Maybe I'll my feelings right now." I reply.

"Yeah, your feelings towards Saki." Kamanari snickers.

"KAMANARI!"

Saki's POV

I walk up to where the girls were sitting.

"Hey sisters." I greet.

"Hey!" They all reply in unison.

"You know who would be a good couple you guys?" Ochaco asks.

"Who?" We all reply.

"Saki and Izuku." She replys, a prideful smirk on her face.

Heat rises to my cheeks. "We've only known each other for a day."

"Aw!" Mina says. "Love at first sight!"

I give them a death glare. "Another word and I will hurt you."

They all shut up.

I go back to thinking what my song should be about.

I take a glance at my wrists, seeing the scars.

I know what to write.

Izuku's POV

It was time to present our songs.

"All right, next up is Izuku Midoriya!"

I slowly walk up to the front of the classroom.

Once I'm at the front, I see Saki give me a warm smile.

My cheeks slowly turn to a cherry red, and I look down back at my paper with the lyrics on them.

I take a deep breath and start to sing:

_Everytime you walk into the room,_

_Got me feeling crazy,_

_Shock my heart,_

_Boom, boom._

_Any other boy would stare but,_

_Me I look away,_

_'Cause you making me scared._

_Trying not to breathe,_

_One, two three._

_Trying not to freak_

_When you look at me._

_Gotta make a move, _

_But I freeze._

_You don't have a clue what you do to me._

_Girl you make me_

_Shy, shy, shy._

_You make me run and_

_Hide, hide, hide._

_Feel like I get lost in time._

_Whenever you're near me._

_Girl you make me_

_Shy, shy, shy._

_I'm fighting butter fli-fli-flies._

_Yeah you make me lose my mind._

_Whenever you're near me._

_Girl, you make me shy._

I finish singing, out of breath.

"Next, is Saki Aishi!"

Saki walks up.

She inhales, and starts to sing:

_Just as I was about to take my shoes._

_Off of the rooftop there I see._

_A girl with braided hair there before me._

_Despite myself, I go and scream._

_"Hey. Don't do it please."_

_Woah, wait a minute,_

_What did I just say?_

_I couldn't care less either way._

_To be honest I was somewhat pissed._

_This was an opportunity missed._

_The girl with braided hair told me her woes._

_"You've probably heard it all before. _

_I really thought he might be the one._

_But then he told me he was done."_

A few of the girls had tears in their eyes now.

_For god's sake please!_

_Are you serious?_

_I just can't believe,_

_That for some stupid reason you got here before me!_

_Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?_

_You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!_

_"I'm feeling better, thank you for listening!"_

_The girl with braided hair then disappeared._

_"Alright today's the day" or so I thought._

_Just as took both my shoes off._

_There was a girl short as can be._

_Despite myself, I go and scream._

_The petite girl told me her woes._

_"You've probably heard it all before._

_Everyone ignores me,_

_Everyone steals._

_I don't fit in with anyone here."_

Now all the girls and a few boys, including me, had tears in their eyes or were already crying.

_For god's sake please! _

_Are you serious?_

_I just can't believe,_

_That for some stupid reason you got here before me!_

_'Cause even so,_

_You're still loved by everyone at home!_

_There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know!_

_"I'm hungry." said the girl as she shed a tear._

_The girl short as can be then disappeared._

Now everyone, including All Might and even Kacchan were now full on crying.

_And with that,_

_There was someone everyday._

_I listened to their tale._

_I made them turn away._

_And yet there was no one who,_

_Would do this for me._

_No way I could,_

_Let out all this pain..._

_For the very first time,_

_There I see,_

_Someone withe the same pains as me._

_Having done this time,_

_And time again._

_She wore a yellow cardigan._

_"I just wanna stop the scars that grow._

_Everytime that I go home._

_That's why I came up here instead."_

_That's what the girl in the cardigan said._

_Woah, wait a minute,_

_What did I just say?_

_I couldn't care less either way._

_But in the moment I just screamed._

_Something I did not believe._

_"Hey. Don't do it please."_

_Ah, what to do?_

_I can't stop this girl,_

_Oh this is new!_

_For once I think I've bitten off more then I can chew!_

_But even so,_

_Please just go away so I can't see!_

_Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!_

_"I guess today is not my day."_

_She looked away from me,_

_And then she disappeared._

_There's no one here today,_

_I guess it's time._

_It's just me, myself and I._

_There's no one who can interfere._

_No one to get in my way here._

_Taking off my yellow cardigan._

_Watching my braids all come undone._

_This petite girl,_

_Short as can be,_

_Is gonna jump now and be free._

Everyone dried their tears.

The bell rang and we all left.

* * *

**The song used is My R.**

**Reviews Always Welcome!**


End file.
